The present invention relates to a box used for holding computer floppy disks or the like, and particularly to an opening/closing mechanism of such a box.
In many cases a thin box, provided at an end surface with an openable/closable cover, is used for storing stacked card-like or disk-like articles such as floppy disks or audio disks. Since such a conventional box is constituted by integrally fixed plates, the area of the opening at the cover is so narrow that there is a drawback in that articles can not easily be put into and taken out of the box, and it is difficult to selectively distinguish among articles in the box without taking them out of the box.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the drawback mentioned above. An object of the present invention is thus to provide a thin box in which the width of an opening at an end face of the box is widened when articles are being put into or taken out of the box.